


Big Love, Small Moments

by asharee_arie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharee_arie/pseuds/asharee_arie
Summary: A collection of the Malec ficlets that I can't seem to help myself from writing when I have five minutes of free time. There's no rhyme or reason to a timeline and they skip around from being canon-compliant to an all-human universe.Title is a song by JJ Heller.





	1. From the beginning

Alec shows up for their first date with a small bouquet of flowers. They’re nothing special, just a modest bunch of wildly colored blooms that made Alec think of Magnus; but when Magnus tucks his head down to hide his small, pleased smile, it makes the 45 minutes that Alec spent in the flower shop seem a small price to pay.

They end up tucked in a small booth in the corner of a dimly lit Italian restaurant, plates of half eaten pasta lying forgotten between them, as Alec watches Magnus energetically finish his story about getting kicked out of Peru. Alec’s entranced by the way Magnus’ rings glint in the low lighting and the way his eyes crinkle in the corners when he laughs. Magnus’ voice wraps around Alec until all he feels is  _warm_. Content to just bask in the glow of Magnus Bane.

The bottle of Cabernet between them is almost empty and Alec toys with the idea of buying another not ready for this date to end. He wants more time to catalog the way Magnus smiles gently when Alec’s words occasionally come stuttering out and the way his nose wrinkles when his ice water is too cold. He needs time to calm the butterflies in his stomach that make it clear Magnus is someone special. Someone to be savored.

Alec watches Magnus take a small sip of wine and thinks  _Forever. I want this forever._  The thought is so sudden and strong that Alec almost startles before relaxing into the idea. The idea feels right even if it is too early to give voice to his thoughts.  _Someday_  he thinks to himself as he reaches across the table to tangle his fingers with Magnus’.  _Someday I’ll tell him that I knew from the very first night._

And someday, Magnus will tell him the same. 


	2. Always you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' side of their first date

Alec arrives for their first date with a handful of brightly colored flowers clutched in his hands and Magnus’ heart stutters at both the gesture and the adorably unsure look in Alec’s eyes. A warm swirl of emotion churns in Magnus’ stomach as Alec’s lips quirk up in a shy, proud smile when Magnus puts the flowers in a vase and can’t resist smelling them one last time.

Alec takes him to a hole-in-the-wall Italian place that makes the best lasagne bolognese Magnus has ever tasted and he finds himself further charmed by the ambiance of the candle-lit restaurant, the delicious wine swirling in his glass, and, most importantly, by Alexander.

Alec stutters a little every time Magnus calls him darling, his cheeks heating with the sweetest hint of red, making Magnus want to shower him in affection. Magnus thinks that if anyone is meant to be worshiped, it just might be Alexander Lightwood.

Dinner slips by in a haze of laughter, small touches, and a sense of rightness that sinks deep into Magnus’ bones. A tendency to fall hard and fast is all but written in his DNA but even he has never looked up in the middle of a first date and thought _You’re the one, aren’t you?_

Magnus takes another sip of wine and tries to reign in his wayward thoughts. His efforts are wasted when Alec reaches across the table to entwine their fingers together and smiles in a way that lights up his whole face. Magnus has the odd sensation that Alec knows exactly what he’s thinking.

It should be scary, this sudden intensity, but Magnus feels the squeeze of Alec’s fingers and lets himself fall. Somehow he knows that Alec will catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @sparklyasharee-arie


	3. Malec, Interrupted

“Magnus, stop laughing,” Alec hissed, a hand pressed to his eyes as if to shield himself from the embarrassment that had just occurred. This wasn’t the first time that someone had interrupted them during, ahem, an intimate situation but it was definitely the worst. 

“It was my mom!” Alec groaned, his mind replaying the moment over and over again in his head.

“Your pants. Off. Me, uh, she saw – things,” Alec finished lamely with a flap of his hands.

Magnus attempted to stifle his amused laughter and stroked a teasing finger over Alec’s flushed cheekbones. “Darling, there’s no need to be embarrassed. You were doing some of your best work! If anything, Maryse should be proud of your attention to detail.”

“Oh God.”

The pained groan sent another gale of laughter through Magnus. You didn’t live for centuries without learning how to handle an interrupted blowjob with grace. Even if said interrupter was your boyfriend’s mother.

After another minute, Alec peeked out from behind his fingers, the blush on his cheeks still firmly in tact but his lips lifted in a smirk. “It was good work, wasn’t it?”

“The very best,” Magnus purred sliding into Alec’s lap. “Care to remind me just how good?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @sparklyasharee-arie (fair warning, I barely understand Tumblr, am I old?)


End file.
